An Interview with ExWomanizer Chuck Bass
by EZ11
Summary: "I just read an article here," Blair lifted up the cover with her fiance on it. "Really?" Chuck asked incredulously even though he knew which article she was reading. "Really, it's about my husband to be." Future C/B ONESHOT.


A/N: Another one shot idea- brining some fluffy CB! This is set in the future but you'll find out when you read. Also some people noticed a couple mistakes so now I think they are all fixed. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any of its characters

* * *

An Interview With Ex-Womanizer Chuck Bass

* * *

"Good Afternoon Mr. Bass, thank you for making time for this interview," a thirty year old looking woman with thin glasses, green eyes and auburn hair greeted as she walked into Chuck Bass's office.

Chuck stood up to greet her, "Not a problem, it's my pleasure Mrs.?"

"Walsh, Janet Walsh," She stuck her hand out and Chuck shook it.

"That's quite a lovely name, please have a seat." Chuck could see her cheeks tint into a light pink. The Bass charm seemed to have that effect on most women-this woman included.

"Why thank you Mr. Bass. I just have a few questions to ask and then I should be on my way," Janet Walsh flipped open her notebook with a pen in hand ready to jot down her notes. She also turned on a video recorder in case she missed any details for her article.

"Fire away."

"Well, let's start with this, when you inherited her father's company after he died almost five years now, how has the takeover been from then on."

"Well it started off very rocky and took quite a bit of time adjusting too. Not everyone has the opportunity to take over a multi-billion dollar company."

"That is very true. What struggles did you face during when you took over?"

"There were quite a few times I didn't think I really knew what I was doing per say. But I did have some guidance with the board of directors who did a fantastic job in training me as well as my father before he passed."

"Did you ever fear that someone would try and take over the company?"

"Defiantly. There were a couple times of fear in the beginning years but I have gained more confidence in myself and have cleared any possibility of that ever happening."

"Was there ever an incident that someone had tried to take over?"

"Yes they tried and failed."

"Who?"

"Someone completely irrelevant and will be spending most of their lives behind bars. Next question please?" Chuck wouldn't ever reveal that it was his evil Uncle Jackass-as he liked to call him.

Mrs. Walsh scribbled down some notes,"...Okay, has there ever been any financial scares? Almost bankruptcies?"

"No," Chuck replied suddenly getting a little more agitated.

"That's certainly a good thing now isn't it?"

"It is."

"How about we talk about your recent engagement with Ms. Waldorf."

Chuck thought about Blair. His Blair-a smile started to form on his face, "What would you like to know?"

"What would a guy like you be getting married at such a young age first of all?"

Chuck snapped out of his trance, "What do you mean a guy like me?"

"What I mean is a guy with your history of drinking, partying and womanizing all along the Upper East Side of New York, and several other continents in the world."

"Ex-Womanizing thank you. Well believe it or not a guy like me loves Ms. Waldorf very much," Chuck said as a matter-of-factly.

"What make her different from everyone else then?"

"She's been a lifelong friend and she "gets" me."

"How does she "get" you?"

"After years of putting up with me she has learned how I act when I'm happy, sad, angry- everything. She always has been there for me and I have tried to do the same."

"So that's it?"

"Not at all. We both have many sides to us but you are only getting to see this one today."

"I see."

"You know many girls have been disappointed with the engagement, to know that you are not single anymore."

"Well I'm sure they will find someone who will suit them like Ms. Waldorf does for me," Chuck answered politely.

"Is she your soul mate?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that she has been your only girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous for the wedding?"

"Ye-No."

"Would you consider killing yourself if she left you at the altar?"

What kind of questions are these? "...Possibly- or I'd kill her," Chuck said oozing with sarcasm. Janet didn't say anything.

"I'm just joking!" Chuck said.

"I know- and don't worry I'll leave that out of the interview- so are you planning to have any kids after when you get married?"

"Not in the foreseen future," Chuck replied vaguly.

"Have you ever thought about another girl ever since you've been with Ms. Waldorf?"

"Never."

"And you said you loved her?"

"Obviously if I'm going to marry her," Chuck answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just checking, you never know these days, it's been the opposite."

"Point taken; but not in this case."

"That's good. Now where will the wedding take place?"

"You'd have to ask my fiancé, she's planning the whole thing, I just have to show up."

"That shouldn't be hard now should it? Well I think that's all that I need. Thank you for your time Mr. Bass and good luck with the nuptials."

"Thank you Mrs. Walsh. The pleasure was mine."

* * *

Blair put down the newspaper article, a huge grin on her face. Chuck entered the room a confused look on his face.

"What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"No. I just read an article here," Blair lifted up the cover with her fiance on it.

"Really?" Chuck asked incredulously even though he knew which article she was reading.

"Really, it's about my husband to be."

"Some interesting developments you have there Waldorf."

"Yes, and I must say I'm proud Chuck Bass."

"For what?"

"For becoming the man I always knew you were."

"I don't know about that Waldorf, I'm still the one and only Chuck Bass."

"You may not see it, but everyone else does," Blair put her hands in his and Chuck lifted her hand.

"Five more months," Blair commented as he looked at the ring.

"Five months," he echoed.

Blair sensed his nervousness about the wedding,"There's nothing to be nervous about. It should be something to be excited about."

"Yeah, it's just something new for me," Chuck confessed.

"It is for me too. Just like everything else we've been through, we'll get through this together."

"Your right Waldorf."

"I know I am."

"Okay let's not give ourselves too much credit."

"What are you talking about? You do it all the time."

"Harsh Waldorf."

Blair giggled," I love you still, you ex-womanizing Basstard, even if you might kill me if I don't show up at the altar," Blair said referencing the article.

"I would never," Chuck said seriously. He thought she said she wasn't going to put that in the article?

"I know," Blair replied and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, Bass."

"Waldorf," Blair corrected smirking up at him,"For five more months at least."

"Fine, _Waldorf_."

* * *

A/N: That was fairly fluffy right? Just showing a happier Chair in this one-shot that I hope will soon come somewhere in season 4. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


End file.
